1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door mechanism which is opened and closed on the cabinet of various devices to shield and expose structural portions inside the cabinet, particularly to a rotating door mechanism which is opened and closed by rotating operations, and an electronic appliance having the rotating door mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In information processing apparatuses such as a personal computer and electronic appliances such as AV (Audio Visual) devices including a television monitor and a video recorder, a door hides various connector terminals, card slots, and input/output terminals such as operating switches formed on a device cabinet.
FIGS. 11A and 11B show a device on which a door 101 is formed that is opened and closed on the front side of a cabinet 100. In this example, the door is closed as shown in FIG. 11A, a user pulls a handle 102 with his/her fingers, and the door 101 is rotated and opened so as to fall forward through arms 104 as shown in FIG. 11B. Then, the door is opened to expose an internal mechanism 103 such as connector terminals and card slots.
Moreover, JP-A-2005-303118 (Patent Reference 1) also describes a device in which a door covering a wiring connecting part is rotated forward and opened.